Roleplay
by Lily Sekaite Kurokage
Summary: Hasegawa Rin, cewek roleplayer Enomoto Takane. Kagamine Len, cowok roleplayer Kokonose Haruka. Saat dua roleplayer itu bertemu dan berpura-pura menjalin hubungan, apa yang terjadi?/Gaje. RnR pwease ?
1. Prologue

**Li: Hai Minna~ Watashi wa Lily Sekaite Kurokage desu~ Biasa dipanggil Li atau Lily~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ *bow***

**Anna: Yo! Salam kenal, Lily-chan!**

**Lily: Wait… Aku, 'kan Mastermu, eh?**

**Anna: Biarin, biarin~**

**Li: E-ee ==a**

**Rin: Perlu diingat, dia adalah author labil. Aku tekankan, LABIL! Li: ==a**

**Li: Rin buka aib DX**

**Len: Mulai langsung aja =_=**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan KagePro bukan punya Lily. Kalau punya Lily, pasti Kagamine Twins dan SetoMary udah jadi pasutri (?) #dihajar**

**Warning: Gaje, penuh typo, OOC, dll ._.**

**Oh, iya, disarankan untuk membaca novel atau mencari tahu tentang Kagerou Project agar readers paham isi fic ini .w.**

**Summary: Hasegawa Rin, cewek roleplayer Enomoto Takane. Kagamine Len, cowok roleplayer Kokonose Haruka. Saat dua roleplayer itu bertemu dan berpura-pura menjalin hubungan, apa yang terjadi?/Gaje. RnR pwease~?**

**Note: mungkin fic ini akan lama sekali update. Maafkan author, author jarang ke warnet, soalnya TTwTT**

**Lily Sekaite Kurokage proudly Present**

**Roleplay**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Flame? Silakan! XD**

Siang itu, Nampak seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde tengah berguling-guling dengan gajenya di atas kasur _King Size_-nya dengan khidmat. Di depannya tampak sebuah laptop oranye berhiaskan _sticker_ jeruk yang tergolek lemas karena dipaksa membuka internet oleh pemiliknya. Gadis manis itu berguling bosan, menunggu sesuatu.

Gadis itu mendesah saat ia melirik laptopnya yang kosong一yang berarti pemberitahuan atau bahasa kerennya _notifications _gadis itu kosong一ya, gadis itu tengah membuka akun _roleplay_-nya.

Perlu diketahui, gadis berpita besar itu adalah _roleplayer _dari karakter Enomoto Takane. Bukan saat menjadi 'Ene', tapi saat gadis fiksi bermarga Enomoto itu masih menjadi manusia biasa.

Kebosanan, gadis itu dengan isengnya men-_search _akun Kokonose Haruka一lawan mainnya di Kagerou Project. Lalu secara acak dia membuka satu persatu.

Wajahnya mulai tampak bosan. Sampai akhirnya iris azure itu membulat riang lalu ia berteriak,

"Kokonose Haruka! Versi human!"

Dikliknya tulisan _add friend_, lalu menutup laptop itu dengan riang.

…tanpa ia tahu kalau itu adalah awal kisah manis antar sesame _roleplayer._

**Tsudzuku**

**Li: Bagaimana? Gaje, ya? Masih prolog sih DX**

**Rin: Apaan nih! Gaje banget ==**

**Len: Prolognya aja gaje, apalagi waktu masuk ceritanya =A=**

**Li: Li tau kok T^T**

**Anna: Ganbatte, Masutaa!**

**Li: Makasih Anna TT *hug Anna***

**Rin: Baiklah, abaikan saja duo telletubbies itu. Yang penting…**

**All: Review pwease~?**

**Keep or Delete?**

**RnR pwease~**


	2. What?

**Yo, Minna. Lily balik! OwO**

**Yep, tanpa banyak bacot, inilah fic gaje saya =w=)/**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan KagePro bukan punya Lily. Kalau punya Lily, pasti Kagamine Twins dan SetoMary udah jadi pasutri (?) #dihajar**

**Warning: Gaje, penuh typo, OOC, dll ._.**

**Oh, iya, disarankan untuk membaca novel atau mencari tahu tentang Kagerou Project agar readers paham isi fic ini .w.**

**Summary: Hasegawa Rin, cewek roleplayer Enomoto Takane. Kagamine Len, cowok roleplayer Kokonose Haruka. Saat dua roleplayer itu bertemu dan berpura-pura menjalin hubungan, apa yang terjadi?/Gaje. RnR pwease~?**

**Note: mungkin fic ini akan lama sekali update. Maafkan author, author jarang ke warnet, soalnya TTwTT**

**Lily Sekaite Kurokage proudly Present**

**Roleplay**

**Chapter 2: What?**

**Flame? Silakan! XD**

* * *

**Rin's POV  
**  
Aku menatap laptopku dengan mata berbinar. Pasangan mainku di Kagerou Project sudah kutemukan!

Baru lihat saja sudah fangirling-an seperti ini. Apalagi nanti. Dasarnya aku memang nijikon. Tapi aku masih mau menikah dengan manusia, lho!

Ah, di mana sopan santunku? Baiklah, perkenalkan! Aku Hasegawa Rin, gadis dengan pita putih besar di atas surai honeyblonde-ku. Tampangku yang一katanya teman-temanku一manis dan loli, membuat banyak lolicon yang datang untuk 'menyerbu'-ku. Jangan dibahas, deh. Itu kejadian paling menyeramkan.

Aku mempunyai iris azure dan helaian rambut pirang madu. Aku punya ribuan fanboy yang mengirimkan surat cinta sedikitnya duapuluh surat tiap satu hari. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya一karena aku yakin mereka melihat tampangku saja, dan aku tak suka jika dinilai dari luarnya. Aku bersekolah di Kurima Junior High School kelas 9-3. Oke, cukup perkenalannya.

Iris azure-ku berkelap-kelip seumpama bintang berlian. Oke, ngaco. Salahkan Author gila itu.

Dan, sekarang, 'pasangan main'-ku sudah menerima permintaan pertemananku! Kami-sama! Rin mau mati sekarang juga nggak apa! Lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaanku!

Dengan cepat, jemariku mengetikkan kata demi kata di wall-nya. Dengan masih sedikit memekik pelan karena foto profil roleplayer itu adalah Haruka sendiri一tentu saja一dalam pose yang tergolong 'sekseh'. Dan juga foto covernya, Haruka memeluk Takane!

**Enomoto HPA[1] Takane**  
/ Thanks for confirm! Orang Jepang[2] juga, 'kan?

Tak lama kemudian, sang roleplayer itu membalas wall-ku. Dengan menulis balik di wall-ku, tentunya. Aku pun kembali memekik dengan suara yang kelewat keras.

**Kokonose Haruka  
**(( Yup, thanks for add too. Iya, kamu juga, ya? ;) ))

Aku membayangkan Haruka mengerling kepadaku seperti itu...

"KYAAAAAAAAA! KAMI-SAMA! CABUT NYAWA RIN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakku bahagia.

Lalu tiba-tiba kamarku didobrak oleh seseorang. Aku sedikit menahan napas, takut jika itu orangtuaku. Saat aku melihat surai pirang madu dengan poni yang dijepit rapi, helaan napas lega meluncur dari mulutku. Itu adikku, Hasegawa Rinto, pelaku pendobrakan kamarku. Ia mengomel.

"Rin-nee apa-apaan, sih?! Rinto lagi bela一 DEMI LENKA YANG DANDAN JADI MAID! RIN-NEE NGGAK APA-APA?!"

Dasar Rinto, kalau terlanjur heboh pasti dia langsung mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dan sepertinya Rinto heboh karena melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Eh? Aku baru sadar kalau aku mimisan.

"Daijobu, Rinto calon suami Lenka yang paling Rin-nee sayang! Rin-nee cuma habis fangirlingan!" kataku polos tanpa dosa.

"Calon suami Lenka? Boleh ju一eh! Maksud Rinto, pacaran saja belum kok jadi suami?!" omel Rinto. Hahaha, dasar anak jujur. Godain, ah~

"Tapi kamu mau, 'kan?" godaku kepada otouto-ku yang hanya selisih umur setahun denganku itu.

"I-iya, sih... Eh! Nggak! Siapa yang mau sama cewek cerewet macam Lenka?!" elak Rinto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kamu," jawabku dengan wajah malaikat.

"Arrrggh! Terserah Nee-san lah!" erang Rinto sambil melarikan diri dari kamarku setelah melemparkan sekotak tisu kepadaku. Kebiasaan. Dia akan memanggilku 'Nee-san' kalau dia terlanjur kesal. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar marah kok. Kalau marah, 'kan, tinggal kulindas dengan roadroller-ku.

"Thankies, Nto[3]! Dan titip salam buat Lenka-calon-adik-iparku!" aku terkekeh geli saat mendengar erangannya lagi di depan pintu kamarku yang sudah ditutupnya.

Baiklah, kembali ke lappie~

Aku mengetikkan kembali jawabanku.

**Enomoto HPA Takane  
**/ So pasti~ :3

CLING! (?) Dia membalas. Aku membacanya dengan semangat.

**Kokonose Haruka  
**(( Souka... Nee, Takane... ))

"Umm? Balasannya cuma itu, eh?" gumamku sedikit sebal. Jelas lah, dia cuma ketik itu rasanya sangat ambigu. Dan kata guru Bahasa Indonesia Author, bertelepon itu harus menggunakan kata-kata ya一ah, aku mulai lagi. Author sesat, nih.

**Enomoto HPA Takane  
**/ Nani?

Muncul balasan dari Haruka. Aku membacanya pelan-pelan.

**Kokonose Haruka **  
(( Kita pacaran, yuk. ))

"Oh, pacaran toh..." gumamku pelan.

Pacaran...

Pacaran...

Pacaran...

Tunggu dulu...

Pacaran...?

"NANI?!"

* * *

**Tsudzuku!**

* * *

**HPA[1]: Singkatan dari Headphone Actor**  
**Jepang[2]: Anggep aja ini fic bahasa Jepang (?)**

**Nto[3]: Nama panggilanku buat twinnie-ku, si Rinto XDDD**

* * *

**Li: Gomen, baru bisa buat segini TwT**

**Rin: Authornya malas ngetik, jadi ya beginilah**

**Li: Berhentilah mengatakan aibku Dx**

**Rin: Biarin :P**

**Anna: Balesan ripiu buat anonymous! (bener kagak tulisannya?)**

* * *

**Hime: Anna: Percaya aja nih author bikin fic bagus –w-**

**Li: kejem nih, Anna Dx**

**Anna: Iya, iniupdate *merinding***

**Li: Makasih buat review-nya~! X3**

**Mayu-chan: Anna: Ah, iya, ini diupdate~ *nebar confetti di atas Mayu-san (?)**

**Li: Makasih buat review-nya~ XD**

* * *

**Li: Anonymous-nya pada yandere… *merinding, sembunyi di balik Seto***

**Len: Tunggu, kenapa ada Seto di sini?**

**Li: Ada Takane dan Haruka, jadi gapapa kalo Seto ikutan, 'kan? X3**

**Len: *sweatdrop***

**Li: Btw, fandom KagePro udah dibuat, lho~! Omedetto~! *nangis" gaje (?)**

**Anna: Abaikan author itu… Jadi boleh minta review-nya? :3**

**All chara: RnR pwease~?**

**Keep ****or****Discontinued?**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
